When a communication terminal downloads data stored in a server, it is necessary to appropriately control loads on the server and on a transmission path. One of the known techniques to address this issue is a technique in which the communication terminal transmits to the server a desired time for download of data from the server and in which the server determines a delivery time of data so as to spread the loads on the server and on the transmission path (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-355346).